A new begining
by Midge101
Summary: Katarina Bishop meets up with her father in Paris but along the way she sees an old face.
1. Chapter 1

**A new beginning **

From where I am standing I see a group of tourist's, dressed in long heavy coats sheltering themselves from the biting cold of winter, pointing and taking photos of the sites of Paris. There is a tall man standing alone, seemingly wandering around the square. His scruffy coat contrasts with his raven colour hair as it stands out from the snow and is gentle being blown around by the wind, as it catches my eye.

I walk slowly over to the somewhat familiar stranger whilst carrying a hot, steaming coffee that is slowly burning through my thick, fluffy woollen gloves. "That better be for me" the gruffly man asks in familiar and mischievous smirk, I hand it over with a smile plastered on my face. "It's good to see you too, I thought you were in Paraguay", "Uruguay" he replies as he shakes his head. A small bubble of laughter escapes from my mouth which I cover with my hand before her notices.

I gaze up at the tall man and take in all of his features, his eyes a stormy grey, his hair, raven like the night sky, and his thin pink lips now gradually turning blue from the cold. This man is all that I have left except maybe Uncle Eddie. where do I start with him, unlike the youthful yet scruffy look of the man I look up to, Uncle Eddie is stoic but grand . He can command a room with a cough and a pointed look, he is regal, royalty to all those that know him, and he is the man with all the knowledge that you will ever need in this family business.

I, on the other hand, look nothing like the tall scruffy man. I am petite, with my sparkly blue eyes, fully rosy red lips and flawless milky cream coloured skin; I look like a child, that's what my cousin Gabriella says. She is only 11 months older but looks 11 years older. I am the baby of the family, in a sense. To the men in my family I remind them of my mother, in more than just looks.

"How's school" the man asked "great its winter break" I casually reply while scanning the crowds taking in every detail. I see 4 plain clothes cops and 2 wearing uniform. I look to the man with a smirk pulling at my face "does this have anything to do with the museum that was robbed a couple of days ago" he smiled brightly, he was pleased but did not comment "police" I murmur, he gives a small shake of the head and proudly replies "Interpol" the man I know he is cocky he breaks the rules and gets away with it, me well I follow in his footsteps I think to myself, but out loud I say "every girls little dream "and I mean, he laughs, I like it when he laughs because his eyes light up and crinkles appear at the sides of his eyes. He turns to face me his face expressionless he slowly takes hold of my shoulders, I feel the weight as he presses down lightly he looks into my eyes and suddenly where embracing. As he gradually releases me gesturing around he whispers into my ear "can you help your old man out" I smile and nod, my eyes gleaming with a spark of light. "Be careful" he tells me.

I turn away from the man, my father and scan the crowd for what I am looking for; I spot it I walk briskly away and bump into a man reaching into his pocket I drop a fake wallet into it as he walks away I scream to the uniformed police. "Excuse me, excuse me" the men quickly make their way over, their batons swinging on their hips. They reach me and I lean forwards on to my tippy toes, putting on a hysterical voice I say "that man over there he stole my wallet" the police men quickly pull out their batons and hold them high overhead, the polished black of the batons gleaming in the sun, they chase after the man their feet thumping on the ground. Now there is chaos in the square people are cranking their heads over one another to get a look at what is going on. I smile to myself thinking mission accomplished I slowly pivot on the spot, but he was already gone.

From behind strong arm encase me; I feel a gloss of hot breath hit my neck and a deep baritone voice of a young man reaches my ears.

"Hello Kitty Kat"

"Hale" I whisper, the young man, Hale laughs, I can see that he is happy to see me.

I turn and start walking away he follows

"Why are you here Hale" I ask

"I knew you would be here, we have to talk, it's about Uncle Eddie"

I stop in my tracks and turn to face him, now he looks serious there is no indication of what he could mean on his face but still it worries me, what could possibly happen to Uncle Eddie that he got Hale to come and find me. I nod my head slowly and gesture for him to keep talking.

"It's just that" He pauses.

"This isn't about Uncle Eddie is it" I say, Hale gives me an odd look, he takes my hand and leads me over to a bench.

"Kat, it just that"

"We all missed you"

"I missed you"

I look to Hale and see that he is telling the true there is something in his eyes that tells me. Suddenly he moves closer I can feel his breath on my face, and then where kissing.

Just as suddenly as it happens it's all over, then my Phone rings, I answer and listen intently to the voice on the other end, I hand up and look at Hale.

"It was Gabrielle she needs our help on a heist"

"Then let's go" Hale says as he leads me to a limo, we climb inside, and it takes off.

A/N: hey guys this is my first story so please review on what you think as I may continue to write the story

xx Midge101


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys so sorry for this but I have my final exams for year 12 so I will not be able to update my story for a while as I need to focus on studying for them. But after my exams are finished I will update as soon as possible

Midge101


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A black limo pulled into the curb outside Uncle Eddie's brownstone house. The driver, an old man dressed in a smart suit, steps gracefully out of the car to open the back door.

From the car emerges a tall young man who steps out and turns back to the door seemingly offering his hand to the air. A voice emerges;

"Hale I am perfectly capable to get out on my own"

Kat pushes Hale's hand away and elegantly moves past him. Hale chuckles to himself and grabs her arm anyway as they walk towards the front door of the house. Calling back to the driver Hale says gratefully,

"Thank you Marcus I'll call you if we need a lift"

Nodding, Marcus gets back in the limo and leaves with minimal fuss.

Hale turns to Kat gesturing towards the door; "Shall we" he says as he drags Kat towards the door it swings open to reveal a slender young woman casually leaning against the door frame arms, her arms crossed as she gazes at the two.

"It's been awhile hasn't it dear cousin" She says to Kat.

Kat trails her eyes from the devastatingly high heels the girl was wearing, all the way to her beautiful face before responding, "Nice to see you too Gabrielle" She pauses shifting on the door step before continuing, "So, how is your mother?"

"Engaged" Gabrielle replies in a dismissive tone.

Hale, becoming bored of the conversation pushes carefully past Kat and Gabrielle to sit at a long wooden table. The girls then trail behind him continuing their conversation.

Kat glances up wistfully as they pass a painting hanging perfectly in the hallway.

"Hey Gabrielle, remember that summer when we got that painting?"

"It was one of the better family outings that year" Gabrielle replied as she sat down at the table.

The girls had accompanied Kat's father Bobbie Bishop to gain the artwork that now hang in the house. It had taken them a few weeks to scout out the place and then get the right equipment to acquire the art work, but in the end they had been successful and now the piece of art was on display for the rest of the family.

Hale's rich baritone voice startled Kat out of her thoughts

"So, why are we here?"

"Well Uncle Eddie wanted us to help him in Uruguay because Uncle Bobbie got caught up in Paris with Interpol but we've decided that he can handle that on his own for a few days, so now, seeing as Hamish and Angus have found a lovely piece of art work that they want to get their hands on we'll be helping them with the heist. According to Uncle Eddie the piece of art should not be too hard to acquire.

"What piece of work has caught the boy's eyes then?" Hale said, fingers playing with an ornament on the table.

Gabrielle looked up from filling her nails.

"I'm not sure but the boys said that they will be here to explain it to us"

As Gabrielle just finished speaking the front door burst open to reveal two boys, the younger, Hamish, shouted out as his gaze fell on the people congregated at the long table.

"Kat you're back! And with Hale too!"

Hamish runs through the hall skidding into the room holding a large bag. The older boy Angus walks in just as excited and joins the others with rapt attention at the table.

As soon as Angus is seated, Hamish animatedly throws the bag onto the table landing with a large thud. Each time he reaches in ropes and odd trinkets emerge plentifully until Hamish grabs the last object, a large rolled up sheet of paper, and proceeds to spread it out over the table.

As they unfold, the group realise the paper as blueprints, but of what was the question.

Angus, exhaling slowing, runs his hand over his face and through his hair before speaking.

"There is a painting in the National Art Gallery in London that is on exhibition "

Hamish cutting off his brother continues,

"The painting is the Sunflower by Vincent Van Gogh"

"It can be found in the National Gallery in London" Angus finishes

Different reactions filter through the room and everyone was left to their thoughts; Gabrielle sitting exactly where she was, was painting her nails, a thoughtful expression on her face; Hale, stands up and begins to walk around the room inspecting a small sculpture on the mantle however you could tell his mind was elsewhere, while Kat was obviously beginning to think of ways to get the painting, studying the blueprints carefully and murmuring quietly to herself. Angus and Hamish however headed to the kitchen to find something to eat while pushing each other.

Kat suddenly looks up from her musing

"We need all the information about the Gallery and…" She takes a pause while studying the blueprints "We are going to need Simon for this one" she says to the room.

Simon was the smartest person that Kat and the rest knew and trusted and she was sure that he would be able to help them with the heist, but Kat had no idea of where he was at the moment. Hale suddenly spoke up and gave an answer Kat was hoping for.

"I have a feeling of where he could be Kat" replied Hale and he walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder to look at the blueprints.

However a shout from the kitchen interrupted them for a moment.

"Kat, where is the microwave!" Hamish yelled

Kat and Gabrielle replied simultaneously, "Uncle Eddie doesn't have a microwave!"

Kat turns back to Hale, "So, where are we going"

Hale smiles at her, there gaze locking for a moment before Hale slides out his phone and dials a numbers.

"Marcus, we need to get to the airport would you be able to get the jet ready to leave as soon as we get there?"

A muffled response could be heard before Hale hangs up his phone and slides it back in his pocket.

"Kat, we have a plane to catch" Hale says grabbing Kat's arm and pulling her out of the room towards the front door, Kat protesting that she is perfectly capable of walking on her own as she swipes her coat and bag from the table by the door just before a final yank sweeps her over the threshold.

Gabrielle's voice rings clear down the hallway

"Have a nice trip Kat" As the door closes firmly behind the pair, Gabrielle shakes her head exasperatedly but good natured before moving gracefully into the kitchen to find Hamish and Angus before they blow anything up.

**A/N: So sorry that I have not updated in a really long time but I finished my exams, went on a holiday, and was finally enjoying some free time kicking back and hanging in the finally sunny weather, but here it is. **

**X Midge101**

**B/N: dreamerx here! Beta'ed to a slightly better point but I'm still liable to make mistakes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
